If You Love Me(Alternate ending to Healing Hearts)
by coldcrafter
Summary: Forget everything that happened in A Heart to Remember and onwards. Jasmine hasn't lost her memory, Mitch will do anything to get her back and they are both through with lies.
1. Chapter 1

Forget that A Heart to Remember and Devious Hearts (or whatever they were called) ever happened. Jasmine didn't loose her memory. Mitch wants her back. And they are both done with lying.

I suggest you read the other stories first or you might be a little bit confused...or maybe you shouldn't because my writing is horrible...

Mitch's POV

One year. It has been a whole year since Jasmine left. And I regret everyday I have to go on without her. I would kill to see those shimmering eyes and flowing hair, but most of all, I want to hear her voice. I want to hear her softly sing, "If you love me won't you let me know?"

If I ever saw her again, I would let her know.

"MITCH," the voice of my best friend called. "WE ARE OUT OF MILK."

"THAT'S NICE," I yelled back at Jerome.

"CAN YOU GO PICK SOME UP?!"

"Ugh," I moaned. "SURE."

I rolled off the couch and onto my feet.

I carried the jug of milk in one hand and used the other to turn on my phone. My background flashed awake with my favourite picture of her as my background. I took it when we went camping. She wasn't wearing any makeup and her hair was in a floppy bun, but she looked as beautiful as ever.

I'm thrown back into reality when someone bumps into me. Both of our phones clatter to the ground and we glance up at each other. She wears a startled expression and rushes off before I can process what just happen. I saw Jasmine. And she left her phone behind.

When I got home, I placed the milk on the counter and blurted out to Jerome, "I saw Jazz."

"Are you sure?" He questions.

As a reply, I place her phone in front of him. He turns it on.

"Have you looked at this yet?" He asks, staring down at her home screen.

"No. Why?"

"Look," he tells me. He spins the phone towards me. Her background was of her and Adam. And they were kissing.

"I'm going to Adam's," I state before rushing out the door.

Jazz's POV

I was sprawled out on the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I had an idea of who it would be.

"I'll get it!" Adam called as he darted over to the door.

He couldn't even slip in a greeting before I heard Mitch ask, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Over he edge of the couch I can see him holding up my phone.

"It wasn't my choice," I heard Adam tell him as he snatched my phone from Mitch's grasp.

I was so glad he couldn't see me.

"I had a right to know!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"Mitch." I said sternly, getting up from the couch.

His gaze softened when his eyes landed on me. Doesn't he hate me?

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask him, knowing what the answer will be.

He nods and steps to the side to let me through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I ask him.

"What am I doing? What are you doing besides trying to hide from everyone?!"

"Look, I asked Adam to keep it a secret for awhile. So how about you respect my decision and get off my lawn?"

"Your lawn?!"

"Yes. My lawn. I'm dating and living with Adam. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do have a problem with that." Without elaborating on what he meant by that, he spins on his heels and marches to his car.

I take a deep breath to suppress my anger.

"Mitch. Wait." He looks over his shoulder and waits. "I don't want to go around hating you for what I've done. Can we just be friends?"

"I don't know." And with that, he's gone.

Mitch's POV

I don't want to be friends. I want to be more. My problem with her dating Adam is that I'm not Adam. Is this really our reunion? I pictured it more along the lines of crashing our lips together, not screaming at each other.

She hates me. I know it. She will never love me. Then again, she never really did. I was just a decoy, used to lure in Preston. But I can't help loving her.

"What's wrong?" Jerome asks as I stomp past him.

I flop onto the couch and mutter, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"She's dating Adam, isn't she?"

I purse my lips and give a solum nod.

Jerome pulls out his phone and puts it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" comes Adam's voice after a few rings.

"Hey, it's Jerome. I heard Jazz was back."

"Ya, she's been here for a couple of weeks."

"Can I talk to her?" he inquires.

"Um, now isn't the best time. Things didn't go too smoothly with Mitch."

"Ya, that's what Mitch said."

In the background, a few sobbing sounds can be heard.

"I better go."

"Okay, bye."

With that they both hang up.

"What exactly happened between you two?" he asks me.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I don't want to relive the fact that she's in love with someone else. What if she was using Adam as the decoy this time? To get me? No, she would never try that one again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's POV

It was weeks after my encounter with Jasmine, when Jerome had set me up with some barista. All I knew is that I was going on a double, possibly triple date. Jerome and I met up with Louise and her friend, who was my date, at a small bistro downtown.

My dates name was Savannah. She had platinum blonde, pin straight hair. Her eyes were a dazzling ocean blue with flecks of green. And the rest I don't have to explain because she was the definition of white girl.

Everything was going fine, until the triple to our double showed up. Adam and Jasmine. I watched them walk through the restaurant towards our table. She refused to look at me, but the strangest thing was that Savannah new her. Apparently they were friends since kindergarten. I know that doesn't seem all that strange, but they were polar opposites.

We chit chatted while we ate dinner, but Jasmine barely said a word and still didn't looked me in the eye. Afterwards the six of us strolled around downtown. I noticed Jazz had fallen to the back of our group. When I glanced back at her, her eyes were glued to me. I took my cue to stop walking.

"She is totally not your type," is the first thing she says.

"I didn't know I had a type," I say with a smirk.

"Just in case you guys take off, I should warn you she turns into a bitch once you know her."

"May I ask how you two ended up as friends?"

She laughs and explains the story, "She moved in next door when we were four and our moms decided we should be best friends. Oddly enough, I kinda like her."

"Really?"

"Ya, she was the only one who didn't look at me like a hurt puppy after my parents died."

"I'm sure if that makes her a good friend or a terrible one."

"Defiantly terrible, but I liked having a friend who didn't think of me as an orphan."

We started walking in silence before I finally got it off of my chest.

"I'm sorry about last night," I blurt.

"No, don't be. I should have told I was back."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deali-o with Adam?"

"He hunted me down in Toronto, brought me back here and somewhere in there we started dating."

"He knew where you were?"

"I told him in the notes I left."

"Really?! All I get is a lyric and he gets to know where you are?!" I burst.

Her eyes fall to the ground and they stay there. "Mitch, I'm really sorry. I-" She stops mid sentence. "Can we just forget the past?"

"Sure."

It was only a few days later, when I saw her again. Jerome and I invited our group of friends over in a "Welcome Back Jazz" sort of way. I even invited Savannah as my date because, let's face it, no one wants to be the only single guy in a group of couples. Plus, she wasn't THAT bad.

Basically the plan was to drink and possibly do something we would later forget. We started out with mixed drinks such as Rum and Cokes and Gin and Tonics. That turned into beer pong. And beer pong turned into a round of shots. And the rest was a fuzzy blur. But none of that mattered because Jazz and I were cool again.

Somewhere in our night of drinking Jazz made an announcement that everyone was expecting: She was starting up her YouTube channel again. She wanted some ideas for a first video. After making a Minecraft parody was decided to take way to long to make, she settled on a real life music video and cover.

It was later in the week, when we all gathered at Adam's and Jasmine's house to help them shoot their music video. The song Jazz chose was surprisingly not a Coldplay song. It was The Mess by The Naked and Famous. The song alternated between a man and woman singing and in the chorus they sang together. First, we recorded the audio.

(I recommend listening to the song during this bit.)

"There's nothing here but the distance," Adam sang.

"There's nothing here but the mess," Jazz followed.

"If you'd have shut up you'd have heard it."

"You could have put it to rest."

"I am swelling and eager."

"I am the raging sea."

"I have had it up to here now."

"I'm so tired of your needs."

"And how does it feel to be on the fault line?" They sang together. "And how do we heal now we're on the decline?'Cause it's a hell of a long way to fall just to learn to get up. And I'm not gonna forgive you for all of the things that you've done."

"There's nothing here but indifference," Jazz began.

"There's nothing here but the stress."

"These walls are stained with your moments."

"Something you wanna confess."

"You're at the point of attachment."

"And all the things you believe."

"There's nothing left in this place, but a reason to leave."

"And how does it feel to be on the fault line?" They went into the chorus again. "And how do we heal now we're on the decline? 'Cause it's a hell of a long way to fall just to learn to get up. And I'm not gonna forgive you for all of the things that you've done."

"And how does it feel to be on the fault line? And how do we heal now we're on the decline? 'Cause it's a hell of a long way to fall just to learn to get up. And I just can't forgive you, I just can't forgive you.

I know that you feel it. And I know you believe that it's true."

"So help me to prove it. And all that it means to get through. 'Cause it's a hell of a long way to fall just to learn to get up. Because this love, this love, this love was never enough."

"Isn't the song about a break up?" Ty questioned after they were done.

I could have sworn Jazz's eyes flickered over to mine before she answered. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Don't you think the viewers will get the wrong idea about you and Adam?"

"First off, they don't even know that we're dating. Second, it's just a video. It doesn't mean I'm going to dump Adam."

That last part kind of crushed all my hopes and dreams.

Authors Note***

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! WHAAAAATTT?!

Sorry this took a while. I had a different idea first which absolutely sucked so I rewrote the whole chapter... Anyways. Random question time: what is your favourite story of mine?

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW REPLYING

. . : three times?! Are you insane?! You must be if you read my stories :P I am sooooooooo freaking proud of you. You now have the approval of a slightly mentally insane person. Are you proud?

ON WITH ZE STORY

Jazz POV

I was sprawled out on the couch with Adam doing who knows what behind me.

"What are your thoughts on surprises?" Adam asks me randomly.

"My thoughts are that surprises can be ruined when you ask a person's opinion on them."

"How did I know you would say that?"

"I guess you're just a poor sucker that knows me too well."

"Since I have foolishly made the surprise unsurprising," he begins, mocking the tone I use when I'm playing along with a joke. "I guess I'll just show you now."

He dangles two pieces of paper in my line of view. On the pieces of paper I find the words Coldplay and Rogers Arena. (Rogers Arena is a stadium in Vancouver BC)

"A concert?" I guess from the words I spotted. "A Coldplay concert?"

"Yup," he answers proudly.

"Me and you are going to see Coldplay?" I ask in disbelief.

"Actually no. You are. I'm going to a family reunion that weekend."

"Then who's supposed to go with me?"

"Whoever you want. What about Savannah does she like Coldplay?"

I did some weird snort, laugh thing. "No, she listens to country and songs that are played a minimum of twenty times a day on the radio."

"Ok. Like I said, it's up to you."

I didn't have to give it much thought, but for the sake of not sounding like I was into another man, I took a moment to act like I was pondering.

"What about Mitch?" I questioned. "Would you feel threatened if we were in Vancouver while you went to a family reunion?"

Adam just shrugged and said, "Why would I feel threatened? I mean, you guys are over, right?"

Mitch POV

It was two days after we had recorded the music video when I got a phone call.

"What are your thoughts on Coldplay?" Jasmine's voice asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion or my 'please don't kill me' opinion?"

"I'm interested in the 'please don't kill me' option, but given the circumstances I need your honest opinion."

"They're good, I guess."

"Do you like them enough to see them live?" She quickly adds, "with me?"

I swear my heart tried to jump out my throat when she said that. In a good way of course.

"When's the concert?" I ask, trying to play it cool.

I hear her rummage around a bit before she says, "November 24. So in two months."

My heart sank a bit, knowing that I would have to wait.

"Is Adam going?" I ask to make sure I'm not getting too excited.

"No, he has a family reunion that week."

Let's just say my heart wasn't the only thing that jumped when she said that.

It turns out two months can take for ever. In fact, it's only been a week since she called and it already feels like it's been an eternity.

Anyways, today was the day that Jazz uploaded her music video.

When it was finally uploaded, I watched it instantly. Just like the song depicted a breakup, so did the video. It started with the camera strategically placed in the doorway so you could see both sides of the wall. They were on opposite sides of the wall, sitting on the floor, with that broken look I know too well. They took turns singing their lines, just like the song.

Once the song got to the chorus, it did a flashback to whatever fight that lead to the said breakup. I know it wasn't exactly appropriate, but I couldn't stop smiling. Just the thought of them breaking up, forces my lips into a smile.

Anyways, after I favourited the video and shared it in all my social media, I kept refreshing the comments out of curiosity.

The first one read, "OMG JAZZ IS BACK!"

Then a few odd hate and self advertising comments passed by until I found the one I was looking for.

"Is she dating Adam? I like her with Mitch."

Sure enough, there was a couple of comments that mentioned Jazz and I. Not all of them were positive, but still. I know Adam is my friend and all, but I really hoped he would take the comments like a kick to the balls.

As I watched the comments, I decide to check Instagram incase anything interesting had happened. The first post I saw was from Adam. It was him and Jazz kissing.

My smile faded and refused to come back, even when I discovered an edit of Jazz and I.

***Authors Note***

Aw poor Mitchy poo... :,(

Any guesses as to what may happen at the concert?


	4. Chapter 4

Mitch POV

When two months of waiting was finally up, I waited in Adam's driveway as the two lovers said goodbye. I had to avert my eyes when the kissed. The whole time we were in the car Jazz didn't even flinch. In fact, she was smiling the whole time.

"I noticed you got over your fear," I stated out of curiosity.

"Holy crap! I forgot to tell you!" she light up. "I got my N."

"Your N? What about an L?"

"I got that when I was in Toronto and then as of yesterday I am a New Driver."

"Wow," is all I can say. It's not that happy "wow" or the sad "wow", it's in the middle. It's a "wow I'm happy for you, but I thought I would be there for it."

"You okay?" she inquires, noticing the controversy in my "wow."

"Ya," I say a little to quickly. To cover it up I turn on the radio.

"I love these guys!" she bursts.

"You know this band?" I ask. I had honestly never heard the song they were playing.

"Ya they're opening for Coldplay."

"I will take your side. You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life. And I could die, to find that simple kind of love, you can't deny," she sings along as she does a sort of dance in her seat. For a split moment, I think she's singing to me. There's that glint in her eyes and that smile that is threatening to turn into a laugh. If there was any doubt before, it's all gone now. I'm in love with her.

(Listen to the song. Say it, Just Say it by The Mowgali's)

Jazz POV

"I will take your side. You make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life, and I could die, to find that simple kind of love, you can't deny," as I sing I look at him. He stares at me with those loving eyes and I realize something that was in front of me the whole time. I kind of always felt it, but I just wasn't sure. I am now.

I bite the inside of my cheek. Every bone inside me wants to kiss him, but my brain just had to remind me of Adam.

'Your boyfriend is letting you go to a Coldplay, a band known for their love songs, with your ex and spend two nights out of town with him. Something is meant to happen.' That's what everything is telling me. My brain is saying: 'you're with Adam. Mitch is with Savannah. Don't pull a you.'

"I'm surprised your not screaming at me to drive faster," Mitch says after awhile.

"That wouldn't be much help since the concert is tomorrow night," I point out. "What we really need is a time machine."

"I'll get right on that," he says with a smile.

And there it is. That feeling. Where it feels like everything inside me stops working just to watch what will happen next. Love. It's great and all, but I hate it.

Just like that, we were in the City of Vancouver. Our hotel wasn't a dump, but it wasn't particularly fancy either. Our rooms were side by side with that door I between the rooms you always wish to use as child.

"We've got one night to run rampant around Vancouver. What do you want to do?" Mitch asks once we were settled.

"Get fast food and be idiots," was my answer.

"I like it."

We loaded up on French Fries and ice teas, which we ended up spiking with a bit of gin. I know it's sounds kind of lame, but spending the night with Mitch in a hotel room was one of the greatest nights of my life. Especially when he dropped the bomb.

"I know I'm going to ruin this whole friendship thing and the concert is going to be totally awkward, but I have to tell you," he starts rambling out of the blue. "I'm in love with you."

I feel a smile tugging at my lips.

"I'm sorry. Just forget that happened," he says without look at me.

"Don't be sorry." He looks up at me. "When the whole Adam thing started I thought it would be the same, but just a different boy. And it wasn't, because I don't love him."

He searches my eyes for a moment. "Would this be a bad time to make out?"

"The worst of times."

"What if we wait like five seconds?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I order him. And he listens.

I feel that spark inside of me. Where every bit of stress just vanishes and I feel like I could do anything. That's when that one freaking part of me is all like, 'You're an idiot Taylor. You just broke Adam's heart. Good job.'

I push Mitch away from me. "I can't do this. I have a boyfriend, your dating Savannah. I'm sorry," I tell him before I lock myself in my room.

A minute or two later, I hear a knock.

"This can't happen," I tell Mitch through the door.

"You said you weren't in love with Adam."

"Just because I'm not in love, doesn't mean I don't care about him."

"No one has to know..."

***Author's Note!***

If you are confused as to why Jazz's mind called her Taylor, refer to my other stories. What do you think is going to happen between Mitch and Jazz?

PERCABETH!

I mean...

POTATO!

That's not it...

PEACE!


End file.
